The factors involved in the development of specific connectivity patterns between lumbosacral spinal cord and hindlimb are being investigated in the chick embryo. Utilization is being made of both electrophysiology and anatomical tracing techniques to look at motor and sensory peripheral projections following a variety of surgical manipulations: partial cord reversals or deletions, limb reversals or additions. Central connectivity is also being characterized in the above cases.